darktruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassination of John F. Kennedy
"We are opposed around the world, by a monolithic and ruthless conspiracy, that relies on convient means, on expanding it's mere of influence"- John F. Kennedy, Secret Society Speech On November 22nd, 1963, the Order of the Illuminati assassinated former U.S. President John Fitzgerald Kennedy due to his poor cooperation with the order and its plans. The Big Event John Fitzgerald Kennedy was elected as U.S. president in 1960, however he was not associated with the Illuminati and the Freemasons. Kennedy wanted to give everyone in the United States the right to vote (The Civil Rights Movement) and wanted change for the better. However, Kennedy's bold plan for his country did not meet the elite's agenda for the United States. The Global Elite believe the rights of Americans should be limited, and that rights are the genorosity of the state, not inalienable. The agenda for the United States during the Cold War was stopped by Kennedy, for example, Operation Northwood designed by the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) was a plan to attack certain U.S. Cities and make it look like Cuba had did it. This would make Americans demand for war and increase public support for war with Cuba. The plan, however, was declined by John F. Kennedy and he declined many other elements of the agenda and the Illuminati's plan for the U.S.A. This pushed the elite to assassinate him. The order had not decided on it until JFK made a speech which would forever be known as the Secret Society Speech. He revealed he opposed the elitist agenda and planned to stop it. The Bilderberg Group immediately began planning an assassination to regain political control of the United States of America. The plan was named "The Big Event". The next Bilderberg meeting after the Secret Society Speech discussed the date of assassination and chances they had. Bilderberg soon scheduled the assassination for November 22nd, 1963. Bilderberg now needed an assassin and a person to frame. They also explored the option of hiring a Sleeper Agent to do the assassination, no one in the Global Elite would assassinate him. Lee Harvey Oswald Lee Harvey Oswald was an ex-CIA Agent and a perfect vitcim, if they used him as a Sleeper Agent or frame him, it would make sense to the public as it would assume Oswald wanted revenge on the United States government. It is unknown whether Oswald was programmed and did the assassination, or an elitist did it and Lee Harvey Oswald was framed. There is evidence Oswald was a Sleeper Agent, he could not remember where he was on November 22nd 1963, and was confused when he was executed on live television. But evidence exist he was framed, the murder weapon was old and rusty. Supposedly it shot 3 bullets in 6 seconds, 2 hit Kennedy, one a perfect headshot. However, that is beyond the weapon's capability. It takes at least 8-13 seconds to shoot 3 bullets with that weapon. Every reenacment of the assassination used the same weapon, everyone got 8-10 seconds. Even highly trained U.S. Marines got 9 seconds. The Assassination John F. Kennedy and his wife passed through Dallas, Texas on November 22nd 1963. The assassin hid at a nearby building, having a perfect view of the street. The assassin shot 3 shots at Kennedy, blowing his head off and violently killing the president. The assassin immediately left and dissapeared, the Warrent Commission claims that the supposed assassin, Lee Harvey Oswald, took a Taxi to a nearby Movie Theater where he was caught by police. Many skeptics addess that it does not make logical sense, a person who has just assassinated the president of a major world superpower would run into hiding or some other tactic. Also, the official report claimed Oswald dropped his gun and left. It also does not make any logical sense, a killer like that would take his weapon so the police can't identify his footprints and DNA and catch him. Many conspiracies have opened up, opposing the Warrent Commision and its non-logical version of the assassination of John Fitzgerald Kennedy.